


Tell Me What You Want

by iamashleydawn



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamashleydawn/pseuds/iamashleydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott and neck kissing. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt for Sciles neck/jaw kissing. :) Come hang with me at twoheartsonerose on tumblr!

Stiles’ hands slipped under Scott’s shirt, running along the waistband of his jeans, his fingertips leaving goosebumps in his wake. 

"Stiles, please…" Scott whispered, his hands gripping Stiles’ upper arms and pulling him closer. 

Stiles grinned, his nose rubbing against Scott’s neck and breathing him in, his lips barely touching his skin. Scott shivered, and his grip tightened. Stiles’ nose moved up to run along the ridge of Scott’s ear, and his breath ghosted over him as he whispered, “What do you want, Scott. Tell me.” 

Scott’s hand moved up Stiles’ arm to grip his hair and move his head back to his neck, and he practically growled the words, “Kiss me, dammit.” Stiles laughed, before his mouth finally, finally, connected fully with Scott’s neck, teeth scraping gently before he bit down. 

Scott keened, and his back arched, pressing himself fully to Stiles’ front. 

Stiles’ lips closed around the mark, sucking a bruise, knowing it wouldn’t stay there, but revelling in the mark anyway. His tongue ran along the puckered skin until it faded and Scott’s neck was smooth again, and he let his tongue trail up the side of his neck until it hit Scott’s jawline. 

He peppered small kisses along Scott’s jaw, smiling at the unevenness as he moved to the other side with small nips and licks.

Scott pulled back, his eyes flashing gold for a second, before he pushed Stiles’ down to bed and crawled on top…


End file.
